1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electro-wetting display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electro-wetting display apparatus capable of improving reflectance and transmittance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-wetting display apparatus, which has properties of low power consumption, high visibility, etc. when compared with a liquid crystal display, has been spotlighted. The electro-wetting display apparatus utilizes a principle in which two fluids, such as water and oil, are not mixed with each other.
The electro-wetting display apparatus is classified into a transmissive-type and a reflective-type. The transmissive-type electro-wetting display apparatus includes an upper substrate including an upper transparent electrode formed thereon, a lower substrate facing the upper substrate and including a plurality of lower transparent electrodes formed thereon, and a fluid disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The fluid includes a polar fluid and a non-polar fluid.
The reflective-type electro-wetting display apparatus further includes a reflective layer to reflect light. Movements of the polar fluid and the non-polar fluid are controlled according to a power source voltage applied to the upper transparent electrode and the lower transparent electrode, thereby displaying gray scales.
When the electro-wetting display apparatus is operated in a transmissive mode, the light passing through the upper substrate transmits through the lower substrate. In the reflective-type electro-wetting display apparatus, the light passing through the upper substrate is reflected by the reflective layer and the reflected light transmits again through the upper substrate. Accordingly, the light passes through the upper transparent electrode of the upper substrate one time in the transmissive-type electro-wetting display apparatus and passes through the upper transparent electrode of the upper substrate two times in the reflective-type electro-wetting display apparatus.
Recently, a technology is required to improve reflectance and transmittance of the electro-wetting display apparatus.